I can't think of anything
by IIBakuraII
Summary: In the process of ginishing this story for a minion of mine, :3 Happy Birthday Windy


Bakura had just come crashing through the door of his darkly lite bed room,Marik following close behind him, They were having another one of their famous arguments, Most likely a result of Bakura, He was always the cause of things,

Marik will you just shut up! and drop this bloody argument!" He sprawled out on the bed,burryig his face in the pillows.

No,Bakura I will not 'shut up!,You're going to talk with me about this!" Marik, who stood angerily in the center of the room, his hands on his hips, glaring in Bakura's direction.

He raised his head up at bit to look over at him,He pushed himself up into a sitting position

Marik...Dammit can we just drop this..Now" He let out a tired sigh, usually he was able to fight with him for hours on end, But today..something was wrong with him, he wasn't feeling all to well.

Marik walked over towards him, growling at his demand,Oh no, he's not getting out of this that easy" He thought to himself, Bakura was always doing this,But as he got closer to the Thief, he realized something wasn't right, Bakura wasn't fighting as he usually would.

Bakura?...is something wrong?" He asked, a little worried something might really be wrong, it was after all a stupid argument, Marik had been baking cookies when Bakura had snuck and ate up almost all of the batter, He of course denied it, trying to blame it on a poor minion.

No..Marik nothing's wrong..." He turned his head away as he said so,Not wanting to worry Marik, He was getting sick,But he didn't need to know that.

Very concerned now,Marik sat down beside him,pulling his chin so that he was facing him.

What is it Bakura?, something IS wrong because this isn't like you, We would still be arguing and you would be lying you're ass off right now...so..what is it?

I just...I don't really...feel very well..." His voice low and muffled as he hoped Marik wouldn't hear him.

But he had heard him,Marik sat up from the bed.

Alright Bakura, in bed now" He commanded.

Marik I'm fine! Really! He shouted at him jumping up from the bed, only to come crashing back down on it.

See?, you got up to fast didn't you" He pushed him back so that he was laying down.

No..I..man..I'm dizzy.." holding his hand to his head he cursed, he was starting to feel weak.

Marik layed a hand on his forehead. Ra! Bakura you're bruning up, stay here

He got up and left the room, returning moments later with a small wet cloth, placing it over his head.

This should help a bit, Ra why didn't you say something sooner?

I didn't want you to worry...Like you ALWAYS do!, plus you would just make me lay here bored..Like I am now" He stared up at the ceiling.

Bored huh?" He got an idea, snickering to himself he ran out of the room again, returning with some snacks and a dvd case.

Bakura stared at him curiously

Who said you would have to be bored" He sta the food down on the nightstand, grabbing the remote and flipping on their flat screen, popping in the dvd.

What is that you put in?" He asked, watching wide eyed as the movie he knew all to well came onto the screen, his favoite movie, Cannibal holocaust.

Marik hurried to the other side of the bed to lay down beside him,Bakura turned back to look at him "Where did you find that Marik, I thought I hid that" He started glaring.

Oh I know where you keep it, it's not much of a hiding spot if it's under the couch cushion Bakura" He winked at him and pressed play.

He huffed,angry at himself for not thinking of a better spot,but he forgot about that quickly as the movie started, staring blankly at the screen,laughing everytime someone died, as their screams filled the room.

Marik sighed, wrapping one of his arms around Bakura's back pulling him close. "Gods you are the only one I know that can get this much enjoyment out of this movie Bakura"

Shhhhhhhhhhhh...This is my favorite part

Marik cringed, He hated watching this movie, But he knew it might make Bakura feel better so he wanted to tough it out, shutting his eyes at almost every scene that played.

He put his other arm around Bakura's chest, snuggling up to him.

Bakura's eyes left the screen to look at Marik." Umm..what are you doing?

I'm cuddling with you, what's it look like?

I told you Marik, cuddling is boring!

It can be a good thing sometimes, espically when you're sick

Blah! it is NEVER good and it is still boring as hell!

He raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk curling across his face." Oh really? well...Akefia likes cuddling, in fact he is the best at cuddling, where as you Bakura are the best at sex" He started laughing.

This set Bakura's anger off," I could be good at cuddling too! if not better!" He fumed

Oh? is that so Bakura?" He teased and poked his cheek.

Yes that is so! watch me!...Um...Uhh.." He sunk down deeper into the covers,scooting himself closer to Marik, he leaned over wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his chest.

Marik smiled, Twining his fingers into Bakura's white mess of hair, massaging his scalp.

Bakura sighed sleepilyHis eyes half hooded as he sontinued to watch his movie, He shivered a bit, tilting his head up to look at him, his fever had caused his face to become flushed,.

Marik...I'm cold... " He cuddled himself up closer to his body,Burrying his face in his warm chest.

Marik sighed, closing his eyes , he kissed the top of his head. See Bakura..cuddling isn't so bad is it?

...I guess not SO bad..but...still boring" He whispered as he started rubbing his lower body against him.

B-Bakura...what are you doing..you're sick remember?...


End file.
